Reunion!
by hotapps
Summary: Suze and Gina have a 9th grade reunion in NYC. It's supposed to be fun catching up with old class mates...unless, of course, they're a dead.
1. Not going!

**Gina's POV**

I came home from work, New York magazine – the fashion section, of course- and went to my mailbox.

'What have we got here?' I thought to myself. Bill, bill, bill, bi- hold on, that's not a bill. I opened the letter on top and made my way up to my apartment. I unfolded it and saw a logo I never thought I'd see again. Brooklyn College Academy logo. My high school logo. I reached my apartment and opened it.

"Leo, I'm home" I called. "Leo? Where are you?" I heard a meow coming from the bedroom. "There you are." I went over and stroked his arched back. "Hey Pussycat. Aren't you the most beautiful boy in the whole world?" I chimed. I went back to the kitchen and picked up the letter again. It read:

_Dear Past Student,_

_Brooklyn College Academy is holding a 10 year reunion for all students who attended Brooklyn College Academy in year 1996. You are invited to a drinks and nibbles afternoon at Amy Bishop's residence on 30th November 2006. Come and meet your old class mates. From 4pm – 7pm, single past pupils are welcome. 7pm – 10pm past pupils and their partners are welcome._

_Attached is a number and address._

_Please RSVP by 25th November 2006. _

_**Amy Bishop**_

_Home: 8675309_

_Address: 2/70 7th Avenue, Manhattan, New York City_

_Thank you and we hope to see you there!_

_**Amy Bishop**_

_Organiser _

A reunion. Wow. Has it been ten years since 9th grade? I guess I'll be going in the singles session. I should ring Suze! We have to go together! Yay!

Oh wait! I can't go! What if Sam Baker comes? Oh God. I can't stand to see that face again. What happened was when Suze left me for Carmel, California, this guy took her place. He was really sweet and SO hot. We kind of had a fling. He was fun to hang around but not exactly boyfriend material. So we broke up. Then just a couple of weeks ago, I saw him. And guess where? He was a super hot lawyer earning loads of money. And me? I'm a fashion editor at New York Magazine. Great.

I felt a brush of soft fur on my leg. I jumped. Oh, it was only Leo.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him. He purred as he weaved through my legs. He meowed with hunger. "Ok, ok. I'm just getting your food know." I placed dry food into his bowl and changed his water. "Can anyone send me a sign or something?" I took out a bowl, milk and cereal. I was starving. I made my cereal, took a spoon and sat on the couch. Leo followed me. He had something in his mouth. He was knowing it and scratching at it.

"Leo, what the...? Oh, puss! I needed that." I noticed it was the letter. I guess I can take a hint. I took the soggy piece of paper and put it on the TV cabinet. I finished my cereal and put it in the dishwasher. I went back to the lunge and on my way got the cordless phone. I dialled Suze's new number, as she lives with Jesse now.

"Hello?" A deep voice spoke into the phone. I was guessing it was Jesse. The one whom I haven't actually met!

"Hi! I'm Gina-"

"Querida, it's Gina" Jesse said without even letting me finish. I wonder how he knows me?

"Hey G!"

"Oh My God, Suze! Did you get it?"

"Aha. I'm not going." She said, instantly.

"But Why? It'll be fun. You can come in the couples session. Bring Jesse! I haven't actually met him yet, remember?" She laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." She said.

"And why haven't I met Mr Hector De Silva yet? Oh sorry, I mean Dr Hector De Silva." I corrected myself with sarcasm. She laughed again. I heard heavy breathing. Oh God. "Suze! Could you not make out with Jesse for 5 seconds?"

"I'm sorry, Gina." She replied. Then in the background she said, with a giggle "Jesse! Stop it!" Yes, Simon can giggle. Well, soon to be De Silva, actually.

"Simon! Jesse, leave the poor girl alone!" I called from the other end.

"I'm sorry! Gina, I am fully concentrated on your voice."

"Thank you. Now explain to me why you can't come."

"G, I can't. I can't afford to. I have no money what so ever."

"Yeah, sure Suze. I need you to come with me! I'll be lonely." I whined.

"Gina, you're not lonely. You have Tim."

"Um, yeah, about that. I kinda dumped him on the weekend."

"Gina! Why?" She asked.

"He wasn't the guy for me. We had nothing in common besides the fascination with each others mouths." I replied.

"Oh well. I guess we can't all find Romeo straight away."

"I do have Romeo!"

"You already met someone? Oh My God, who?" She shrieked, excitedly.

"No, but I have Leo."

"Your cat. Your cat's your Romeo?" she said in monotone.

"Yes. Even though he is fluffy and has a chewed ear, he is the love of my life."

"Moving on, I can't go and that's the end of that chapter."

And it really is the end of that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	2. No WAY!

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!!!

**Suze's POV**

Well, I wasn't planning on going, but after Gina told me about Brittany Bradshaw and Chris Saunders, I was hooked. Let's back track.

"Oh come on!" Gina whined. I can't believe she's whining.

"Gina, whinning isn't going to do anything. Besides, Jesse has to work." I replied.

"Yeah, but you don't!"

"Actually, yes, I do. I have this woman who has post natal depression who comes in every day at 1pm. I can't miss her appointment."

A lie, but she doesn't have to know. I mean I haven't been to New York since 1998 when I visited Gran and Gina. I have been trying to avoid it. I mean, I love it, don't get me wrong, it's my home but it's been WAY too long since I've seen my 9th grade class mates.

"Suze. It's one patient. You could come on the weekend and then leave. Just, please come!!! I miss you."

"Gina…"

"I have dirt!!!" She said. This I gotta hear.

"Spill!"

"You know who I saw the other day? Remember Chris Saunders?" Gina asked.

"The really hot, popular guy who dated Brittany Bradshaw? Um, how could I not?"

"Well, he's a cabbie!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"Hell yeah!"

"How do you know?"

"Two weeks ago I was going out with Tamara, my work partner. We took a cab to Blue Lounge Bar and he was like 'Hi!' and started talking to me. It was really weird!"

"Um, Ewww!"

"I know! And guess what Brittany Bradshaw is doing?"

"What?"

"Well, I was buying a magazine at the Seven Eleven and she was at the cash register!" She said, laughing. I laughed too.

"Oh My God. Who would've thought the most popular kids in school were the least successful." I stated.

"I know. God, even I'm more successful!" she said back.

"I knew you'd be successful. You're so hot and smart. Course you're successful." It is a well known fact that Gina is a fashionista and is attractive to every guy that she comes in view of.

"So? Will you come?" She asked, excitedly.

I thought for a minute. It _would_ be fun to see all my old class mates and see who's hot and who's not.

"I guess I could scab some money from somewhere." I said with a sigh.

"YESSSS!!!! I swear, you won't regret it! I'll call you tomorrow!" and she hung up.

A school reunion. AARRGGHH!!!

Sorry it's so short but it doesn't make sense to keep going if I have another idea for the story. And I like to start new ideas with new chapters. Hope you're enjoying it!!!


	3. They're here!

Hey Guys!!! Hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!

The ghost is coming! Never fear!

Disclaimer-I only own the class mates and plot.

**Gina's POV**

So here I was a week before the reunion, planning the week. We are going out nearly every night on my schedule. It was funny. It all fitted well. Apparently the day after Suze and I got the letter, Jesse was asked to come to New York for work. So the schedule reads

**Monday:** Suze and Jesse arrive and settle in the spare room.

DVD and vege out night.

**Tuesday:** Breakfast at Tinka's Tea House.

Jesse goes to work.

Suze and Gina Shop til they drop. Have a Starbucks.

Go home and get ready for dinner at Pepe's Mexican.(Well, I have to make Jesse feel at home)

Go dancing at Instant Tang til dawn.

**Wednesday:** Suze visits her Gran with Jesse.

Gina's working.

After work, meet Suze and Jesse back home and get ready for dinner and dancing at Static Electricity. Etc until…

**Friday:** Jesse: work.

Suze and Gina: The Cherry Blossom Day Spa. We are getting facials, massages, waxes, hair cuts, manicures and pedicures. They do the lot, ready for the reunion tomorrow night.

Dinner at the Blue Lounge Bar.

Saturday: Reunion!!!

It is going to be the best week ever!!! I can't wait.

**Suze's POV**

I used to hate packing, but now I've learnt how to make packing fun. You see, you pack all your favourites and that's all. You don't pack much because then if you don't have anything to wear, it's an excuse to buy more!!!

So, I'm packing my fave Zoë Wittner heels, my skinny Sass and Bide jeans, ugg boots cause it gets cold in Brooklyn, Calvin Klein mini, leggings, bubble shorts and my bubble dress and three tops. I am currently dressed in my favourite outfit. Yep, you guessed it. Ripped jeans and black Silk Tee. You're probably like _"Um, hello? You're 25, as if it would still fit!"_ But I didn't exactly grow much more after 16, I'm pretty glad about that though. You know, being short is considered hot these days. I mentally made a list of what I needed.

All I need is a pair of All Stars, a coat, 7 tops, another skirt, 1 pair of jeans, a pair of cute flats, 2 more pairs of shorts and 1 more dress. YAY!!!

I am also packing my make-up but only 2 colours of eye shadow, green and pink. Now I need silver, blue and purple. I'll probably need another bag after all my purchases, as well.

Jesse was quite impressed that I wasn't taking much. Not that he knows my secret.

**Jesse POV**

"Nombre di dios, Querida, are you ok?" She was waiting at the front door holding the smallest suit case I had ever seen her carry. Usually she has three large suit cases full of merchandise. I was amazed.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" She said in all her seriousness. I went over to her and felt her forehead with the back of my hand.

"No, something is not right. I could've sworn you had three bags out to pack last night."

"Well, you're going blind then. And what do you mean by that? This is what I normally take!" She replied.

But a smile crept onto my face which caught onto Susannah's. I kissed her lightly on the lips. We left for the airport and arrived in Brooklyn, New York at 5pm.

**Gina POV**

I saw them straight away. How could I mistake those green eyes with anyone but my BFF! And the fact that Jesse was like the only Latino on the flight except for this old Janitor-looking guy was helpful. I ran up to them.

"Oh My God! Suze!!! You look so hot, girlfriend." I hugged her. She hugged me back. We pulled back and I gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Gina! Jesse, right?" I offered my hand. He took it.

"Nice to meet you." he replied.

"You too. Well, welcome to Brooklyn!!!"

"Thankyou. My first time here too." He replied back.

"Coolies! So, shall we go?" We hailed a cab and took it back to my place. I led them up the stairs to my apartment. "Here we are! Shall I give you a tour?"

"Yes please." Suze said.

"Ok, so let's start in the kitchen. Help yourselves to anything in the fridge and you may add extras inside if you wish." I did the 'Ta da' pose as they checked out my modern-ish kitchen. I made my way into the lounge. "The lounge, where all your comfort is satisfied. Well, hopefully. We have a lounge, beanbag, air con, TV, DVD, VCR and Stereo." Leo was stretched out on the couch. "And this is Leo, another of you house mates for the next week." Jesse automatically started petting Leo. He purred with pleasure. Wow, he's a natural.

Suze mouthed 'Spike' to me and then I understood. Spike had died a year ago and apparently Jesse was really close to Spike as I am with Leo. He wanted a full on pet memorial service which he cried at! Isn't that cute!

"So, your rooms the one on the right with the ensuite, mine's on the left if you need anything in the night. The linen press is right next to the study if you need more sheets or blankets. The extra bathroom is the one right at the end of the hallway. Make your selves at home!"

They wondered down the hall and then I heard this kind of squeak from Suze and Jesse's room.

**Suze's POV**

I just can't seem to get away from them, can I? There are ghosts everywhere. As soon as I entered the guestroom, I saw a shimmer out of the corner of my eye. I still get freaked when they suddenly appear without warning. I shrieked and gripped Jesse's arm. When I started to realize what it was, it, or they, had disappeared. Thank God!

You like? Well, please review! And any suggestions are welcome too! Love you all!!!

Hotapps

xoxoxo 


	4. Shopping! Ghost! Shopping!

**Suze's POV**

Breakfast was really good. Tinka's Tea house isn't as bad as it sounds. I had the Eggs Benedict and a hot chocolate, Jesse had the Big Brekkie and OJ and Gina had Burcher Muesli and coffee. But then Jesse had to leave! Sigh. I kissed him goodbye and he left for work.

"Suze" Gina sighed. "ok 1) what are you on? And 2) where can I get some? It's so unfair Suze. You're so pathetically in love!"

"I am not _pathetically_ in love!"

"Um, well the fact that you can't keep your eyes off Jesse is pretty pathetic. I mean, where did you say you met him again?"

"Long story, Gina. Long Story."

"I like long stories!" She urged.

"Yeah, but I don't like telling them!"

"Fine, fine. So anyway, I can't wait for this reunion. You have to help me pick out the perfect outfit. Now that I'm single, I might meet one of the old school nerds who have grown really hot and successful over the years. Like off Romy and Michelle's" Gina said, excitedly.

"Well, I hope the best for you. You need to help me too. I need SO many new outfits. I mean I didn't really pack much for the trip." We paid and left to go shopping.

"So, where should we start?" I asked my BFF.

"Well, do you want to spend millions or just hundreds?"

"Depends what I'm buying."

"Well, what do you need?" I took out my list. Yes, I made a list. That way I am only allowed to buy what's on the list and nothing else.

"Let's see. A pair of All Stars, a coat, 7 tops, a skirt, 1 pair of jeans, a pair of cute flats, 2 more pairs of shorts and 1 dress."

"Wow. You _really_ need to go shopping!"

"You got that right!" And we laughed.

"Let's go!" And we did. We started at this cute shop with summery dresses, even though it was winter, I HAD to get one. I think the shop was called Sun Kissed. (A/n I'm making every shop up because I'm actually Australian and don't know what shops there are in New York. So bear with me) I found this cute white one. It had cleavage and a gold band under the bust and came out in layers of fabric with cute pink and green flowers. I took it and tried it on.

Slight problem. When I opened the curtain to enter the cubicle, the ghost was sitting on the bench inside.

I put my hand against my chest in fright.

"Jeez. Why do you have to do that?"

"Suze?" I quickly got in the cubicle as if nothing was happening. "Are you ok? How is it?"

"Fine." I called. I then whispered to the ghost "This is a women's dressing room, buddy!"

"You think I don't know that? God, you should see some of them. Schweet stuff. How about you? How did you turn out?" He looked me up and down. I was just mad now. I grabbed him by his shirt front and said

"Listen, you perv. You mess with me and you wished you had never been born!"

"Um, hello? I'm dead."

"Exactly. If you had been born, you wouldn't have died, got it?"

"Huh?"

"Look, it's happened before and it will happen again if you don't piss off!" I quietly yelled. He wouldn't budge. I groaned and let him go. He wasn't expecting that and fell on his face. I laughed under my breath.

What? It's kinda funny when ghosts hurt themselves.

I opened the curtain and went to the one beside it.

"There was no hook in that one, would you believe?" I told Gina so she wouldn't get suspicious.

I was having extreme difficulty putting the dress on without actually taking my clothes off until my privates were covered. But eventually I got it on. I pulled the curtain open.

"Oh My God! Jesse will love you in that! It's so short and very revealing. You look so hot! You should get it."

"What shoes would go with it?" I asked Gina.

"Maybe some gold sandals or flip flops. It's perfect for Carmel. Especially for the beach!"

"You're right. It would be perfect for Summer." I put it in my 'yes' pile. I found some hot gold Greek looking sandals which would match perfectly. I bought the dress and the sandals. Gina bought a blue, strapless, sailor-looking jumpsuit and some bug like sunnies.

"Now, I need 7 tops, some All Stars, a coat, a skirt, jeans, cute closed in flats, 2 more pairs of shorts and a going out/dinner dress. What do you need?"

"Well, I need some new boots, a coat, a top and a dress."

"So should we go top shopping?"

"Yes! There's this top warehouse with heaps of cute designer stuff for cheap." Gina led the way. At the front it just looked like an office building.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Of course, I come here all the time." She took me through to the elevators and pressed 'up' button. We got in and she pressed '12'. When we arrived at floor 12 the doors opened and revealed a whole floor devoted to tops. There were camis and cardigans and boleros and Tees. God, it was like Shirt City!

I saw this gorgeous little bolero. It was red and had puffy sleaves, It came up under the bust and had little gold buttons. It also had a pocket on the right side which had a navy and gold anchor stitched to it. I immediately went to look for my size. But there was only a 4 or a 12. Dang it! I'm a 6! Garr! I looked at the 4. Maybe I could squeeze into it. I'm sure it'll stretch. I took it and tried it on.

"Suze? How is it?" God, Come on buttons! I guess I could wear it open.

I pulled open the curtain.

"Is that the right size?"

"Well, it's one size smaller than my size but it doesn't come in 6. Do you think it'll stretch?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It's just so cute!"

"I agree. Well, you could always learn to sew and make one your self."

"I guess…"

"So what do you think about this top?" She held up a Zebra patterned blouse.

"That's really cute!"

"Yeah, but do you think leopard or zebra?" She held up the leopard print version.

"I think zebra. It'll go with more of your clothes."

"True. Ok, I'll get it." We spent another hour there. I got 5 cute tops. One was like an aqua colour with pink ribbon sewed around the bottom and a cherry on the left breast. Another was a cropped, black bolero which has red polka dots all over it. I also go a long sleaved, black and white striped top and a white T shirt with fading navy words saying 'Faded Heart'. I also found a strapless, emerald green top which was a light material and like a dress which came down into a skirt with a sort of doily pattern on the bottom. It was kind of Tarzan and Jane looking. It would be good with jeans or shorts. Gina bought her blouse and a strapless black top with tiny white dots all over it and a bow on the breast area.

Well, we went around to all the shops. I got a double breasted baby blue coat, 2 other cute shirts, some pinstripe bubble shorts and some navy blue shorts with the scrunch pockets, a cute black skirt which had some blue mesh stuff layered underneath and a pretty,pale pink dress which had the twist look on the breast, a white ribbon under the bust and (again) tied up at the back and was and went to my knees. I also got some hot pink high tops with flouro green laces and some short wedge shoes which were purple and suede and had a closed in toe and a band at the ankle with a buckle. Very Cute. I also got some cute dark denim jeans with silver diamantes on the right pocket. I almost forgot the makeup on my list, but at the last minute we past Red Earth and so I bought a big eye shadow pack, moisturizer, bronzer, mascara and eyeliner.

After that I had a Mochaccino and Gina had a Chai Latte at Starbucks. Gosh my feet were sore. But it was worth it. I bought a cow skin suit case and matching carry bag to take my purchases home in. Gina expected me to go out after that!

"Gina! Look at my feet!" I took off my left Ked and showed her my red sole.

**Gina's POV**

"Ouch, Simon." She had a big blister on the back of her heel. Ouchy Mama.

"See? Would you go dancing with that hanging off you?"

"Yes. Actually, I would."

"Well, you're insane."

"I probably am. But that's no excuse. I'm not going to feel sorry for you because you have a blister. We are going out and that's that!" She sighed. "You won't regret it! It's gonna be fun! You and Jesse can dance together. You're such a cute couple." She sighed again. I drained my Chai Latte and said

"Come On. Let's make you sexy for when Jesse gets home. We at least have to go to dinner!"

She finally gave in and came home to get ready.

Thanks again guys! Love yas!

Hotapps

xoxo


	5. Old Friends

**Jesse's POV**

I was home by 6pm. I went to my room to lie down for a bit or maybe even snuggle with my Susannah. The light was on inside. I knocked on the door and opened it only a crack when Susannah's friend, Gina, gasped.

"Don't come in!" Susannah exclaimed. I shut the door.

"Querida, what are you doing?" I asked through the door.

"Nothing! She's fine!" Gina replied.

"Jesse, go get ready. Gina's taking us to dinner." Mi Querida said.

I laughed softly "Susannah, my clothes and toiletries are in there"

"We'll pass them out to you?" Gina suggested.

I heard giggling and laughing. "What is going on? I thought you were passing them out to me"

"We are" She giggled "just choosing an outfit for you"

Oh no. The last time Susannah chose my outfit for me it consisted of the pastel pink Ralph Polo she had gotten me for my birthday and that I had worn once and pale blue Jeans. I mean, I guess she is the fashion expert but I looked like cotton candy. I suppose I looked good enough to eat. I smiled. Soon after that they passed out a black short sleeved dress shirt, a singlet for underneath, my dark denim Levi's and a necklace I had never seen before. There were orange, black and white shells woven onto the thread and in the middle was a shark's tooth. It looked…well…real.

"Querida, where did you get this?"

"What?" more giggling.

"This necklace."

"Oh, the surf shop across the road" It looked very familiar.

"Susannah!"

"look, I'm sorry. But can we talk about this later?"

"No, I need my toiletries"

"oh, of course" She shuffled around and Gina handed out the little bag.

"Thank you. Oh, where do I shower?"

"Um, the bathroom down the hall" Gina yelled through the wood.

"Thank you" I replied. I wondered what they were doing in there. I postponed my thinking and had a shower. I shaved and got dressed. I took one more look at the necklace and decided to where it. Wherever I saw it, I would remember soon. I put my Dunlop Vollies on and waited in the lounge and petted Leo. He was getting fur all over my clothes but I didn't care.

**Gina POV**

"Gosh, Simon. I wished I had a boyfriend to impress. You then go to so much trouble and even if your hair frizzes it doesn't matter cause they love you anyway. I can't wait for all that!"

"Oh, you'll get it. It usually comes when you're not looking for it" She smiled at that. I smiled back. She was seriously lucky. She gave her hair one last flick and we were ready to show her off. She was wearing her new white dress with white leggings underneath and her boots. She took her new jacket cause it's really cold in NYC at the mo. Well, it _is _Winter. We had straightened her under layer of her hair and curled the top layers. It looked really good. My hair was straightened and shiny unlike it's usual curly mess. I wore my black skinny jeans and my new Zebra print blouse with a black singlet underneath and I borrowed Suze's black Zoë Wittner's. I looked like a babe-magnet, if I do say so myself. But Suze was still the hotter out of both of us.

We walked out and I waited for Jesse's expression. It was way beyond impress. He was quite speechless.

"Querida, um…" Suze smiled her sexy smile which I'm sure she practiced in front of the mirror all the time. Jesse smiled a mischievous, half smile.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes, good idea." Suze replied

**Suze's POV**

Haha, I got him! Well, he looked even sexier tonight than ever, besides when he used to wear his white puffy, six pack showing shirt and tight pants which you could see his gorgeous butt in when he was a ghost. I took his hand and followed Gina to the cab rank outside her apartments.

She took us to Pepe's Mexican. She told me it was somewhere Jesse would like and well, she was right.

"Wow, chummy changers. My mama used to make those. I haven't had one in _years._" I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He squeezed back. Yeah, like 150 something years! Haha. I looked at my menu. Ooohhh quesadilla's. I love those. I think I'll get one of those.

A waiter came up to us, gave us a bottle of water and asked if we were ready to order. Gina smiled at him flirtatiously. Well, I guess I could see the attraction. Nothing compared to my Jesse, though!

"Yes, um can I get the chummy changers and a coke."

"Well, unlike my fiancé I'll have a glass of the Kilawarra and a quesadilla, thanks."

He turned to Gina and she just smiled at him. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. I nudged her leg under the table.

"What? Oh. Um, I'll have the nachos and make that a bottle of Kilawarra. Thanks." He took the menus from us and Gina went to the bathroom.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Well, I delivered my first baby today"

"Oh, My God! Jesse…" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations! How did it go?"

"Very well, thank you, Querida. Guess what they called they're son?"

"Tell me."

"They named it after me. Jesse Jameson Parker."

"Well, I can't see why they wouldn't." Just then Gina came back.

"So what did you two love birds do with yourselves while I was gone?"

"I was just congratulating Jesse on his success. Tell her!" I took a sip of my water. And he did.

"Congratulations, Jesse! So do you think you'll be ready when it's Suze's turn?"

There was a pause. I coughed and went to the bathroom. I went into a stall, put the lid down and sat down to think.

_Children. We haven't even discussed the issue yet! _

Gina came in. "Suze?" I stood up and unlocked the stall door.

"Suze! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me.

"It's ok! Seriously." But then I burst into tears.

"Gina! We haven't even discussed a family yet. I mean I know we're getting married next June but…"

"But, don't you want kids?" She asked, confused.

"Of course! How can you even ask me that? I've been waiting for this for my whole life! But I'm scared. I mean, I don't want me and Jesse to fall apart! It's crept up on me and it's nerve racking."

"Oh, Simon." She sighed and looked at me sympathetically. "Don't you know anything? Have you not noticed the way he looks at you? And when he's about to leave you can just see it on his face that he's arguing with himself to stay. I can assure you, Jesse's not going anywhere." She tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

I smiled at that. Gina took a tissue out from her purse and dabbed at my eyes and redid my makeup.

"Thanks, Gina. You really are a good friend." We were packing away the makeup when someone emerged from a cubical.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Susannah Simon and Gina (a/n don't know her last name) Wallace. Fancy seeing you back. Just like the old days."

"Kimmy! What a pleasant surprise!" I smiled broad and fake.

Kimmy Michelton was the smart version of Brittany Bradshaw. She was attractive, slim and had an IQ of infinity. Brittany and Kimmy were like lost sisters. Like Brittany, Kimmy loved to be in the limelight. She had been the Editor of the school paper, class president and could have any guy she wanted. Unlike Brittany, Kimmy was a red head.

"Sure. So what have you done with yourself over the last, what? Ten years, was it?"

"Yes but you know, as much as I'd love to share intimate details with you, my fiancé is waiting and he's not a very patient guy. So, adios." And we left.

**Jesse's POV**

Finally. How long does it take to go to the bathroom? I saw her coming towards me and smiled my hundred watt smile.

"Hi. Sorry we took so long. Ran into an old class mate." She rolled her eyes.

Our meals came soon after that and we were all silent for the rest of dinner.

We paid and left.

"So, we ready to go dancing?"

**Gina**

"Dancing?" Jesse asked questioningly.

"Gina! We don't want to go dancing. We're too tired. And my feet still kill"

"No, no, Susannah. I want to hear about this dancing"

"Well, Suze, it looks like you're out numbered. We're going dancing and there's nothing you can do about it." I said cheekily.

I saw something in Jesse's eye that made me curious.

We arrived at Instant Tang and the DJ was working up on his little stage. We all sat at the bar and ordered some drinks. This old guy was checking out Suze's chest. She noticed and rolled her eyes. She put her jacket on for a bit of coverage.

"I thought we were going dancing.' Jesse said, puzzled.

'We _are_ going dancing. You see that area with the lights flashing and the music playing? That's the dance floor.' Suze laughed at Jesse's reaction.

'But how on earth do you dance to this?' he asked, nodding toward the DJ who had started playing Usher. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'When was your boyfriend born? The 19th century?' I ask my friend. She raised her eyebrows. 'Go and teach him how to boogie! And that is an order!'

**Suze**

My god. Teaching Jesse to dance to Usher is like teaching a pig to fly. It cannot be done! I am serious. He just doesn't feel the music. It took us Usher's 'Yeah', Gwen Stefani's 'Wind it Up', and JT's 'My Love' to get him dancing at least remotely like he's living in the 21st century. By the time we did, a slow song came on and everyone had partners. We came in closer to each other and I wrapped my arms around him. 'You remember this dance, don't you?' I asked him.

'Of course, Querida. How could I forget?' His voice vibrated through his chest. I could hear his heart beating as I laid my head on his chest. I opened my eyes and…to my annoyance…saw the pervert of a ghost walking to the girl's bathroom. I sighed. 'Querida? What's the matter?' He stopped and looked down at me.

'Ghosts.' I sighed again and looked up into his eyes. He sighed along with me. 'I better go check it out.' I planted a peck on his lips and strolled to the bathroom. I saw Ghostie entering the bathroom and saw him leaning on the sink when I came in. He was deciding which to choose. I went into a stall, pretended to go and came back out. I turned on the tap and casually started talking to him. 'So, I don't see why you waste your ghostly days down here and get nothing while there could be something so much better waiting for you up there.' I turned off the tap and dried my hands with some paper towel.

He leered at me. 'You again?! Can't you see I'm busy?'

'Too busy to chat to an old friend? Come on Toby…'

'Wait…I know you, don't I?' He studied me carefully. 'Suze. Suze Simon.' He looked taken aback.

'What's wrong? Have I changed?' I smirked.

'Ahhh…just a bit…I mean, you're kinda…hot.'

'Is that all you ever think about these days, how people look…?' Someone was coming out of a stall.

"No…"

"Um, yes! I thought you were better than that…well, actually no I didn't" I admitted.

"Yeah, we hardly even spoke to each other. So…"

"So…I think I should probably get this over with. As you know you're a ghost…"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious...Wait, you can see ghosts? I thought you were weird back at school." He scrunched his nose up "I always wondered why you were never in science…and why you always seemed to be in the hospital…Oh, and all those times you were brought home by the police. Huh. Never would have guessed."

"Yeah, good thing too. Who knows how popular I would have been then. Anyway, I need to know why you're still on earth…Why you haven't moved on. I mean, is there a message for me to pass on? Is there a woman you loved but never told? What?"

"Huh? Message? There's no message. Or a woman. I mean, what do you mean by move on?"

"Like, why haven't you gone to heaven or hell or your next life or whatever. Why are you here?"

"Heaven? Hell? No way. I just wanna stay on earth. I like it here."

"Right, but that can't happen. You don't belong here. This is a place of the living, not the dead. Understand? No one wants a pervert, hiding around, when they have the right to privacy."

"Except no one can see me…so it's great"

"Hmmm…well, who's talking to you right now? I'm pretty sure I don't want anyone but my fiancé to see me naked which isn't going to happen until our honeymoon and I'd rather wait for that, than for some freak to…urgh!" Shivers ran up my spine. It was feral, just thinking about it. Erlack.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere so just leave me" He said and dematerialized. I rolled my eyes. Great job, Suze. You should really get an award for Best Mediator

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soz, I know it's been a while. Hope you liked it. What do you think? R&R. Any suggestions?


	6. Burning Passion of a Thousand Suns

**Hi Guys!**

**I know, I know. Throw something at me, if you must. It has been a long time but I have more of a direction for the story so hopefully I'll get into updating this story more frequently. Which Slater is nearly finished so this is next on the agenda.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hotapps**

**xoxo**

**Suze**

Jeez Louise. I was so dead. Dancing was actually very fun and seeing Jesse attempt to do a Justin Timberlake move was even funnier.

We finally made our way home and up to Gina's apartment. I swear, if Gina is going to have me doing activities like this everyday, someone punch me.

She's just so energetic. I don't get it. I really want to find her a date. Like REALLY bad. She's so beautiful and has all the right attitude. I just don't know where to look.

She used to be the one getting ALL the attention, and yet I manage to be engaged first.

It's crazy how things turn out. You think someone will turn out to be really successful but then they marry at 18, have five kids, then divorce and live in a run down motel.

I mean, what the hell? Gina will find someone. I know she will. Like I said, it usually happens when you're not looking for it.

Anyway, I climbed up the stairs behind Gina, half asleep and suddenly tripped. I gasped and just in time, Jesse caught me. I blushed furiously.

"Querida, you're too tired to climb up those stairs." And so he scooped me up and carried me with his sexy, strong arms. I leaned my head into his chest and closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "Te Amo, Querida."

I smiled and listened to his heart beat. "I love you, too."

Jesse carried me all the way to the bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot, while still holding me.

He is such a great guy. Sexy, sweet and able to multi-task. I admire him so much.

He gently placed me on the bed and took my boots off slowly so that he wouldn't wake me. I pretended to be asleep and when he started pulling away, after giving me a soft kiss good night, I grabbed his shirt front and pulled him down onto me.

I pressed my lips to his, passionately. To say he was stunned would be an understatement but he didn't object. He kissed me back with double the amount of passion. I moaned in pleasure. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my collar bone and back up to my ear to nibble it and back to my mouth.

He went back to kissing my neck, so I ran my fingers through his crisp, black hair and mumbled his name.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Querida." He said in between each kiss.

"So do you." A smile played on my lips.

Might I just add that his kisses were getting lower and lower down my chest? The dress definitely did something for me.

"Are you complementing yourself on your outfit choice?" He laughed slightly, his hot breath tickling my collar bone.

I smiled at that. "Maybe. But I must say, the necklace makes it look that much sexier."

I went to unbutton his shirt and got half way through when he asked me a daunting question.

"Where did you get the necklace, by the way?" I just lay there, wondering what I could say.

"Um, I told you. I got it from a shop back in Carmel before we left. Just for a present, you know?"

He noticed I had stopped undoing his shirt and sensed something was wrong. His muscles tensed and he rolled off me.

He can ALWAYS see through my lies. Why? Was I that bad of an actor?

I turned to look at him. "Susannah. Please don't lie to me. It hurts me that you would do such a thing. Can you not trust me?" He asked, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"Jesse! Of course I trust you! Why wouldn't I trust you?" I took his arm and wrapped it around me and was going to snuggle up to him but he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees.

"Susannah, please. Just tell me what it is that you are hiding. What are you afraid of?"

It was crushing me. It really was. Why couldn't I just tell him? What WAS I afraid of? Honestly, how much worse can I get at being a fiancé? He really should know. I want him to know, but I know he'll overreact.

I sighed and sat next to him. "Jesse, I CAN'T. They asked me not to. And I can't break my confidentiality with them. I promised-"

"But you promised me that you'd be honest first." He tilted my chin upwards so that I could look into his eyes. I melted in that chocolate brown gaze of his. "Susannah, Querida. You must tell me. It is killing me, not knowing."

"Jesse, I DO want you to know. I just know how you'll react. And I don't want you doing anything rash."

"Susannah. TELL me. Please. I promise, I'll try not to over react."

"Um, you've kind of already over reacted before I've told you."

He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He muttered something in Spanish that I'm sure was some form of swearing.

"It's him, isn't it? What did he do to you, Susannah?" He asked, half yelling.

"Jesse, be quiet. Gina's in the next room…"

"What did he DO?" He demanded.

"Jesse, please. It wasn't his fault. Don't get mad. I knew this would happen." I walked up to him and took his hands in mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them again and looked into his eyes.

"Susannah!" He warned.

"Jesse, what I'm about to say may have a great impact on how you feel about Paul, even more than it does now. That is because what I'm about to tell you is completely and totally weird and you may not believe me but it's true."

I took another breath. "Jesse, you know how we haven't heard from Paul in a while? I mean, in a LONG time?"

He nodded.

"Well, that's not entirely true. I have been having visits from him quite regularly-"

"WHAT?" He wrenched his hands from mine and made his way over to the window and leant against the sill. "Susannah! How could you not tell me THAT?! Of course I am going to over react, he's a monster. What about his girlfriend, Hannah?" He turned back to look at me. "And you're ENGAGED! To ME! We're supposed to be honest with each other. I mean, what if-"

"JESSE! Calm down, ok? It's not like that. If you would let me finish, I could fill you in on EVERYTHING! Ok? So be quiet and listen."

I took another breath and launched the missile so fast to get it out of my mouth and over with.

"Jesse, Paul Slater has been visiting me because he is not his normal self. Actually it's a rather extraordinary story because I was at home alone one day because my bookings finished early and so I was making myself a toasted sandwich when who should show up but Paul. Only it wasn't normal, alive Paul. This Paul was shimmering so brightly that I just knew he wasn't one of us anymore and I just had to help him and I know it seems that he tried to kill me once and tried to make a pass at me but he really needs my help and so I've been helping him try and move on for the past few weeks. Oh, Jesse, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how or when and then this reunion came and it was like "oh, I'll wait for the right moment" and I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to tell you but I just KNEW you'd go murderous and try and kill him even though that's impossible seeing as he's already dead. But I know that wouldn't stop you and-"

Jesse pecked me on the lips. "Susannah, that was quite a speech but I did not hear any of what you said besides "shimmering and Paul"." He smiled down at me and then realization dawned on him.

"Wait one moment, Querida. Paul _Slater_? A _ghost? _Querida, this is really quite major. But, why didn't you just tell me before? We could have worked through it together. I don't want you getting hurt by him. If I had been there by your side, we could have gotten it over with and him out of our lives." I blinked at him.

"Jesse, I couldn't tell you. Paul asked me not too. And that sounds different than how it is but I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. Paul doesn't want anyone to know how or why he's dead. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger."

"But what about you, Querida. He's putting you in danger. I mean, if he wanted to put someone in danger, wouldn't he have seeked _my_ help? Because I do remember that he seems to hate me, and I quote, 'with the burning passion of a thousand suns.'"

I blinked again and then turned a deep shade of red. "Because, Jesse. He knows how much you mean to me and if you were put in harms way and I was unhappy, he said he wished he had killed himself. I know it seems a little romantic on his part, but he doesn't want me to be unhappy even if you were the reason for keeping me happy." I looked away, the look in his eyes getting too intense for me.

He cupped a hand on the cheek I had just turned away and turned it back. "Did he really say that?" He asked, quietly and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I leant into his hand and nodded.

"I would never have thought Paul Slater to have feelings." He sighed and leaned in to kiss me when someone glowed beside me.

"Suze?" The familiar voice asked.

"Paul, not now." I said, quietly.

"It's not Paul, it's Toby." I snapped my head around to look at him.

"Toby? How'd you find me?" He bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"Well, I kind of followed you home. I mean, not in a bad way. I just…I thought about what you said and…well, I'm prepared for you to help me." He then looked up at me.

"You sure?" I smirked.

He nodded and looked at Jesse. "Oh, this is Jesse, my fiancé. Jesse, this is Toby, one of my old, high school acquaintances."

They shook hands, Toby muttered a thanks and dematerialized. I looked at Jesse.

"Querida, did you just co-operate with a ghost?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're learning, Susannah. Congratulations." He pulled me closer and closer and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just kept kissing him. I finished unbuttoning his shirt just in time to reach the bed. He placed me on the bed for the second time tonight and crawled over the top of me, supporting himself on his hands which were placed on either side of my head. His shirt was completely off and my hands started exploring every crack and crevice of his insanely chiseled body. As his hand started creeping up my leg and under my dress he stopped, rolled over and turned the lamp off.

"Good night, Querida."

I sighed and mumbled a good night to him before getting up to take off my dress. I climbed into bed with only a bra and underwear on and was out like a light.


	7. Bad Weather

I woke up to a loud beep coming from a passing cab. I snuggled up to Jesse and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was such a wonderful sound. It had been beating for the past nine years but still. It was so good to know he was alive. I was still getting over it.

I felt him stir and I looked up into his face. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Jesse." I whispered.

"Good morning, Querida." He kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I felt his skin touch mine and I tingled all over. I kissed him lightly on the lips. I guess he felt my skin too. He pulled the cover down a little to reveal my bra strap. I was hoping for him to get all excited and kiss me and I would finally, _finally_ seduce him enough…

"Susannah!"

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're only in underwear!" He whispered harshly. I rolled my eyes.

"And…?" I asked, with just a little attitude. What? I'm twenty-five years old.

I'm not going to go on about how I'm still a virgin, which I am, because, frankly, it's not that bigger deal for me. I mean it would've been nice if I wasn't a virgin but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. I was going on about how my twenty-nine year old boyfriend always feels the need to explain to me _why_ we can't have sex. I mean, sure, when we get married I want to wear white but he tells me that if we _do_ do some dirty deeds I won't be true to what the white signifies. Purity. The first time he mentioned this, I was heartbroken that he would think I wouldn't be "pure" and threw a shoe at him. He then tried to reason with me and said that he loved me and new I wasn't dirty but that was his belief and I kinda softened when he said he loved me and just gave in. So, whenever he launched into one of these lectures I learned to tune out and had memorised the answers to the questions he always threw at me at the time we were discussing the matter.

"Susannah, people will get ideas that we're…you know."

"How will they know? They aren't going to see me in my underwear outside this room. And even if they do, who cares? I mean, it's not considered as much of a disgrace as it used to be. No offence Jesse, but you're kind of old fashioned."

"Excuse me, Susannah, but do you not remember which era I'm from?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think sleeping in my underwear was so bad. I mean, we didn't actually do anything 'impure'" He sighed.

"I said I was sorry about that…"

"I know" I said, as I brought my face closer to his "it was only a joke, Jesse." I smiled as I kissed him again. We made out for ages which went from me curled up beside him, to me on top of him, legs split and knees resting on either side of his waist.

I heard Gina knock.

"Suze, I'm off to…" She actually walked in on me in my underwear on top of Jesse, making out.

"Gina!" I yelled.

"Oh, God, sorry. Ok, see you later." And she left.

"Susannah, I told you."

"Oh, she'll get over it. She knows we haven't done anything."

"You tell her about our sex life?"

"No, _my_ sex life. Not that I have one." He sighed. I rolled off him and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Querida, you know my beliefs on that." He said through the door. I sighed. I washed my hands and opened the door to look at him.

"I know. And I will wait for you, if that's what you want." I sighed.

"Thank you, Querida." He kissed my cheek. "So, what's on the agenda today?" He asked.

"I'm introducing you to Grandma. She'll probably bring up the whole sex before marriage thing too and how wrong it is." I smiled at him. He shook his head.

"So, you want the first shower?"

We arrived at Grandma's flat at 10am and went to the door and pressed the speaker box buzzer.

"Hello?" said the sweet voice of my grandma.

"Hey, Grandma, it's me, Susannah."

"I know who you are, Susannah. I'd know that voice from anywhere. Just wait a minute." And the door gave a little buzzing sound and clicked open.

I let him walk in front of me but due to his chivalrous ways, he insisted on 'ladies first', which I thought a little sexist but I knew he meant well. I started to turn around, after our little "you go, no you go" thing, to walk up to her flat but was stopped for a millisecond by a pair of piercing blue eyes outside the door. I quickly spun around and let my ballet flats tapped up the stairs to Grandma.

I knocked on her door. "Grandma?"

"Susannah! Oh, my little Susannah!" She said as she opened the door and hugged me really tight, like, so tight you could hardly breathe. "Well, not too little. Look at you, all tall and thin. And look at your chest! Very impressive."

I saw Jesse blush out of the corner of my eye. I turned an even deeper shade of red than he did. "Grandma! Stop!" I hissed.

Ok, so my grandma wasn't like my friends' grandmas who were 90 and knitted them sweaters for winter or when you were five, you'd sit and eat freshly baked cookies and drank cold milk for morning or afternoon tea.

My grandma was so much different. For one thing, she didn't knit. And for another she wasn't 90.

Oh no. She was 70 and still looked beautiful. She was like my mum when she was young. Attractive, Popular, well liked by everyone and didn't have a certain gift her granddaughter did.

Also, she made you earn what you got. Like if you wanted money, it was like 'sweep the floor and do the dishes and maybe you'll get a dollar. In my day you only got one cent for working from dawn until dusk!"

She was a little harsh. Until that one weekend I was staying with her while Mum was on a business trip.

I asked if she had candy and she just went on to one of her "in my day…" speeches about how she was so poor she couldn't afford candy let alone the shoes on her feet.

I just groaned and went to my room.

When she fell asleep in front of the TV, I snuck into her room to try and find candy and as I was riffling through her draws, I found a tin with a stash of money. And, no wonder I got good at stealing and breaking and entering because, when I was a little short of change, I just snuck back to Grandma's and 'borrowed' some from her tin. She also liked to state obvious physical changes in me, especially my chest.

"It's nice to see you too." I said with a slightly embarrassed smile on my face. "Um, Grandma, this is Jesse, My fiancée. Jesse, this is Olive, my grandmother." She smiled and they shook hands.

We followed her in. "Now, I didn't have time to bake cookies. But I went down to the shop and bought some shortbreads and blueberry muffins. I hope that's ok Jesse. I do normally bake something but you came so early."

Oh, I forgot, she is the type of Grandma who bakes. Man can she bake. And she's good at savoury too. I guess, with a big family that she had when she was young, you had to know how to cook.

"It's fine, Ma'am. I'm sure shortbread and blueberry muffins will satisfy my taste buds just brilliantly." He smiled at her politely.

"Oh, please. Call me Olive, dear. Susannah, help me with the refreshments, will you?" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Jesse, you can sit down. She's not gonna bite your head off." He smiled at me and sat at the kitchen table.

"Susannah, where did you meet this Jesse?! He is very handsome and so well mannered. I approve of this one." She smiled very excitedly at me. I grinned back.

"I'm so happy, Grandma. Mum still thinks he's a little old for me…" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Your grandfather was seven years older than I was. It didn't stop us." She smiled. "I can't believe you're finally getting married!"

"Surprisingly, neither can I."

"Come on, Susannah. We better not keep Jesse waiting."

We went back out to Jesse with the pot of tea, coffee and tray of biscuits and muffins. We walked in to find Jesse holding Paul (well, to Grandma it was just thin air) by the shirt and getting ready to swing. He suddenly let him go, which put Paul off balance and made him stumble back. He dematerialized and Jesse straightened up. He smiled at Grandma.

"Here. Let me help you with that." He took the pot of tea and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Jesse." She glanced at me questioningly and then pretended it never happened. "Well, sit down. I won't snap at you. Go on, Susannah. Sit next to Jesse."

"So, Jesse. You're originally from Carmel? How long have you lived there?"

"It seems too long to even remember, Ma'am"

"Oh, goodness, Jesse. Please. I insist that you call me Olive. It makes me sound so…much older and superior to you, which I am not, besides the old part." He chuckled.

"Of course. I will indeed call you Olive, if you wish."

"Thank god. Now, can I pour you some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Milk or sugar?"

"No, thank you, Olive. That looks lovely." I could tell Grandma was warming up to him and I was so happy about that.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. You're Hispanic?" He nodded as he sipped his tea. "I could tell. My late husband's grandmother was Hispanic."

Jesse then did this thing where he did the sign of the cross on his chest and said "May he rest in peace".

We both just looked at him and raised our eyebrows. I shook my head and continued the conversation.

"Really, Grandma? You never told me that."

"I didn't, Susannah? Oh dear. Well, she was stunning. Beautiful thick eyelashes, luscious red lips and gorgeous figure. Just dazzling and the most vivacious woman you could meet. So full of love and life. I admired her so much."

"What was her name?" Jesse asked.

"Carmen Rajas. I wish you had met her, Susannah. She could teach you so much."

I smiled.

"She sounds amazing."

"Anyway, I don't suppose you knew them. She was the last of the Rajas family to live."

Jesse thought for a moment. "I think we did have a connection with a Rajas family, actually. Did they own some type of strawberry field?" Her eyes brightened.

"I believe they did, Jesse. How could you know that? She died before you could have even been born."

"Oh, before my parents passed, they told me stories of how they had the biggest and best strawberries in the whole of the world." He smiled.

I could tell he was remembering the 1850s and his family. Suddenly, a small tear crept down his face. I put a reassuring hand on his arm. He looked into my eyes and held my hand. I smiled up at him, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Grandma told him.

He smiled at her. "It was a while ago. But thank you for being so sympathetic." She nodded.

"So, where have you planned to have the wedding?" Jesse and I looked at each other.

"We're still thinking about it. I mean, we don't want it on the beach because it's too messy with the sand and water and everything. We don't want it at the park because that's a bit tacky. We just thought a nice simple, backyard wedding would be nice with our old friend Father Dominic marrying us."

"But we were still considering the option of a church wedding, Querida." I sighed.

"Yes, but my vote is still for the backyard." I said, grinning.

"If it makes you happy, then the backyard it is." We smiled teasingly at each other.

"Good." I nodded my head.

"Susannah, have you looked at dresses?" Grandma asked.

"Grandma, you know I've been looking at dresses since I was twelve. I am not going to explain it here. It's bad luck."

"Very well, I'll just have to be surprised." I reached out for my coffee when it started quivering. I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly it tipped over.

"Suze, you promised not to tell. You promised…" A familiar voice said. Grey, thick clouds covered the sky and it started to rain. I looked up from my coffee to see Paul on the veranda. The whole apartment started quivering. Oh my god.

"Paul! Stop!" I looked over at Grandma. She was clutching the edges of the table for dear life. "Paul! Please!" I started yelling. I walked out to the veranda. I put my hand on Paul's.

"Paul" Suddenly, the sky became blue again and it stopped shaking. I looked into his eyes.

"Suze, you promised not to tell! I can't believe I trusted you…" I sighed.

"Paul, I didn't tell him!"

"Yes you did. I could hear you last night!"

"I didn't tell him how you died, just that you did. Look, he understands-"

"Suze, he'll never understand. He's never understood me in his life or in his death."

"I couldn't not tell anyone! I had to tell somebody, ok? How could you let me carry that on my shoulders until you passed? You really are selfish." I shook my head, walked back inside and snatched up a muffin. I bit into it and sighed. I suddenly realized I had an audience. I forgot Jesse and Grandma were there.

"Susannah, what was that?" I shrugged at her.

"Some bad weather…" she cut me off.

"No, Susannah, I meant who was that boy?"


	8. Not another one

Hi readers,

Long time, huh? I'm very sorry about that. I'm just getting back into writing as I just started my Bachelor of Journalism this year! I am determined to finish this story so I'm hoping I will update far more regularly than I have.

Thanks so much for your patience.

Hotapps xo

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own the Mediator! **

I looked at her with wide eyes, but only briefly as I fell into a pit of darkness. I finally awoke to Jesse fanning me as I lay on a sofa. I inhaled with relief. "Jesse! You wouldn't believe the dream I had…my grandmother was a-"

"Oh, Susannah, you're awake. Here, drink this," the old woman said as she came back from the kitchen. I sighed out of disappointment.

"Susannah, after your grandmother revealed the…um, news, you were a little…shocked. Well, actually, that is an understatement because, well, you fainted." He smiled down at me uneasily.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs around so I was sitting properly on the sofa. I looked at my feet, then at Jesse and then back up at her. "I don't understand…I mean, since when?"

"Since your grandfather passed. I kept getting these dreams from him, telling me he was well and to move on and I could always hear him in the back of my mind. I've never been able to see the spirits, I can just hear them. I could hear that boy you were talking to as bright as day." She sat down beside me and handed me some lemonade. I took a sip and looked at her.

"So…you can't see them. You can only…hear their voices?" I asked, perplexed. It seemed like the concept of a mediator changed with each one I met…which seemed to be an awful many, I had noticed. Around me, anyway.

Jesse just listened in silence. I could tell his idea of the supernatural had become a whole new playing field. He didn't seem all that happy, either. "Wait, how long have you had this?" He questioned, a little too sternly.

"Well...I would say…perhaps…16 years?" She looked at him and smiled slightly. He just blinked at her.

"Just one moment…You have had this for years and you never thought your granddaughter may have a similar gift? I mean, she told me about all the encounters she had with police…other ghosts she had involved herself in that resulted in some form of injury, punishment or judgment…and it never occurred to you that you were possibly connected in that way?" I looked at Jesse, shocked. What on earth was he on about?

"Jesse, relax…it was so long ago and I was fine-" I started.

"No, Susannah, you put yourself in so much danger trying to help the dead. I mean, I know it must've been so much worse in New York City compared to Carmel. She could've helped you…" He looked at my grandmother in a painful way "You could have helped her. I mean, you even had two others to help you in Carmel, as well as me and I come here and I just can't bear to think you did all of that stuff _alone_ before that." He sat down beside me and put his face in his hands.

"Jesse…" I cooed comfortingly, turning to him beside me and taking one of his hands. "Baby…it doesn't matter anymore…" I looked into his features, scrunched up in despair. "Hey…Look at me…" I moved his face with my free hand so that I could look into his eyes. "There isn't a scratch on me. I'm here now, that's all that matters." He leaned his face into my hand and smiled. I smiled back at him lovingly.

I could feel Grandma watching us so I turned back at her and smiled. "I don't blame you. I think it was better I did things on my own, to be honest. But I mean, you never seemed to communicate with the ghosts that I did. I don't know how your element of the gift works."

She just shrugged. "Nor do I. All I know is that I used to hear Arthur speak to me and then when I stopped hearing him, I heard others. I became comfortable with it and I was never lonely. It helped me to get where I am now, that's for sure."

"I know just how you feel." I smiled at her slightly and looked at Jesse, linking fingers with him. "Anyway, we've kept you long enough for today, I think. We should get going. I'm sure Gina has something else planned for tonight which means we need to rest up." I embraced my grandmother and Jesse pecked her cheek good bye.

I just couldn't fathom any of what she had said. The whole way home I thought about it over and over in my head and couldn't think of a single moment when the ghosts I have communicated with ever spoke to her. Maybe she could only communicate with particular spirits. Maybe as a child, I could only communicate with particular spirits. There were so many things unanswered, and I knew who I had to talk to for that to change. I could tell Jesse was getting worried by my silence from the driver's seat so I turned to him and smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I looked in the rearview mirror to check my hair and screamed out of shock. "Paul! Could you stop being so dramatic with the ghost tricks and the sudden appearances. God!" I shook my head at him. Jesse glared at him from the rearview mirror. "Look, I had to tell him about you."

He glared at me. "Why? Why does everything have to involve him? I trust you and you just totally betray me."

I looked back at him sharply from the front seat. "Hey! I didn't tell him anything besides your current state. He knows nothing. I've kept my promise, I won't tell anybody. I mean he'll find out eventually, but it's your story to tell, ok?"

"He is driving the car. He can hear everything you are saying to each other," Jesse chimed, slightly irritated.

My teeth bit into my lip as I my hand rested on his knee. "Sorry, sweetie, sworn to secrecy. Unless Paul…" he shook his head firmly and disappeared. "…I'll take that as a no." I sighed. We arrived back at Gina's around 2pm. We had about three hours until Gina got home, which Jesse and I thought would be the perfect opportunity for nap. We fell into bed and snuggled up, dozing off when I felt someone watching us. I sighed and opened one eye, and there they were in all their glowing glory. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake Jesse.

"Toby, you came back. Finally. Now, can you tell me how to help you move on? I'd appreciate it if I could get this over and done with before the reunion." I smiled at him hopefully. He nodded. "Sit down or something." He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't think I can tell you," he replied with a whimper. I looked at him as he began blinking away tears. I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen him like this. He was always the tough guy in school. Now all I could see was an ashamed, young man crying out for help.

I stood up and embraced him. "Ssshhh…it's ok, Toby, it's ok." I pulled back and made him sit down. I sat next to him on the bed, careful not to disturb Jesse. "You can tell me. Everything here is in confidence. I promise." He shook his head. "Come on. I want to help you. It's my job." His face fell into his hands. He was quite distraught.

"I-I…did something bad. I never thought I had it in me, but it just happened." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell me…please."

"You can't tell anybody. It would just…ruin me…it's already done enough. My heart is in so much pain." I nodded in assurance. He paused and looked at his feet and then back into my eyes. "I…well, I…"

"Toby, just blurt it out." I encouraged. He looked at me biting my lip but I just nodded at him intently.

"I killed someone."

**Jesse's POV**

I know it was wrong, but I had to know if my Susannah would put herself in anymore danger. So I pretended to be asleep and listened to the ghost's confession. I could barely contain my surprise.

"Excuse me?" Susannah and I both said in unison.

Toby looked around at me, gritting his teeth and glaring. I had just ruined one of her biggest breakthroughs with a ghost…Oh dear. She would definitely have my head for this. She furrowed her eyebrows at me crossly and punched my leg fairly hard, for a girl her size. I winced and lay back down in hiding.

"Toby wait…" She called but he had already disappeared. She stood up and faced me putting her hands on her hips. "Jesse De Silva!" I sat up, slightly frightened. Susannah wasn't very pleasant when she was mad. "I was getting him to open up! That's a major thing for me! Now who knows how long it will take for him to trust me again. Sometimes you are just so annoying with all your chivalry and protectiveness over me. Don't get me wrong, it's something I love about you, but you need to understand that I can handle things. I'm an independent, successful 25 year-old woman. I think you should give me a little credit." Now I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Of course you are. I never ever thought you weren't capable. I can't help that I have a protective nature…but Susannah..." I paused, trying not to upset myself, "…Querida, if I were to lose you, I have no idea what I would do with myself." I rested on my knees as I moved forward to take her hands in mine. "My heart is so swollen with love for you that if I picture you in danger…if I see you hurt, the guilt I feel is indescribable. That sounds awfully selfish when I say it out loud but I can't help it." I looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her hands. She sighed. I wasn't sure if it was a good sigh or a bad sigh.

"Gosh, you make it so hard for me to stay mad at you." She leaned in to kiss me, making me pull her onto the bed as she moved her hands around my neck. The heat between us began to rise as we embraced each other passionately. She began pulling at my shirt and before I knew it, it had made its way onto the floor. I could feel her soft hands touch my bear chest and I could barely control myself. I began undoing the buttons on her shirt right down to the bottom. She let out a small moan as I finished which alarmed me and made me pull away.

"Oh dear…Susannah, I'm sorry. I went too far." She shook her head and tried to pull herself closer to me again. "Susannah…my darling…" I tried but she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. "My querida…" She sighed and pulled away, looking into my eyes as if to beg. "You know how much I want it, but I don't think it is right. June, Susannah, June," I smiled at her, kissing her nose and hugging her tightly.

"I can barely wait," She whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"You and me, both, Querida."

**Ta da! Next chapter will get a bit more in depth :D**

**Hope you enjoyed my comeback chapter. **

**Review!**

**Hotapps xo**


	9. Deep Down

**Disclaimer – The Mediator is not mine but Meg Cabot's.**

We ended up falling asleep pretty much straight away. I woke up feeling dehydrated and queasy in the stomach. I opened my eyes slightly, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, using the moon as my source if light. I gazed into each contour of my face, wondering what it would feel like to be in-between life and death like Paul or Toby…or even Jesse. I'd never thought of what it could possibly feel like to be here one minute and invisible the next.

I felt strong, bare arms circle around my body from behind, feeling Jesse's muscles tense as he gave me a squeeze and kissed me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and just stood there with him for only God knows how long.

It felt good to be loved and needed. Imagine the loneliness Jesse must've felt all of those years. I think about what would have happened if I had never moved to California and had never ever met Jesse…I felt tears in my eyes at the thought. I turned around in his arms and looked up at my beautiful fiancé.

"I'm so lucky to have you" I told him, holding his face in my hands. He smiled warmly at me and turned his face to kiss my palm. Noticing my subtle tear tracks, he brought his hand up and wiped them away with his thumb softly, cupping the side of my face. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"Te amo, querida" he said softly to me. I circled my arms around him and embraced him, my head nestled into his neck, more tears making their way onto his bare chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I just wanted him to be mine. All the planning and wedding details seemed insignificant at that point and I felt like I couldn't wait any longer.

"Jesse, I don't want to wait forever to be your wife," I finally said, looking up to him. "I mean June just seems…so far away…I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want to rush anything…I want it to be perfect…but I don't want it to be another half a year away. I'm far too in love with you." His big brown eyes softened into mine with relief and I felt his muscles relax around me.

"Oh, Susannah, I feel the same. I want you as my wife and I don't care how or when. I just want you." I felt my face almost split with the smile that became plastered on my face.

I jumped up and Jesse caught me, holding me at his height as I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened my arms around his neck. I started kissing his face all over with joy.

He chuckled at me. "Susannah…querida…I don't suppose…you and I could have a date night tonight? I do not want to hurt Gina, but I just want to spend time with you. I've barely gotten to speak to you this entire trip." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I think we're allowed a night off from impossible amounts of activities just this once." I rubbed my nose against his and hopped down from his arms. "The things I do for the one I love," I teased before walking out into the living room.

Everything was silent and dark…it wasn't eerie, just silent. I heard a whistling noise coming from Gina's room and opened her door a crack.

I smiled and gave a chuckle as I saw her tall slender body under the covers, moving them up and down with her breathing. I walked back quietly, backing into the room in order not to slam the door.

I turned around to find Paul standing by the window, glowing in the light of the moon, Jesse sitting on the end of the bed watching him intently. I sighed "Oh, what now?"

"Suze, relax. I just came to tell you that if you're ready to help me, meet me at the Library tomorrow at 10am. I think we need to do a little research." I pouted.

"But, but, but Gina and I are going to a day spa. I've never been to one and all expenses are paid for," I sulked.

His eyes widened and groaned. "Oh my god, Simon, I think my death is more important than your maintenance…which, might I add, is beautifully kept without it." Jesse looked at him with an angry glint in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll meet you there at 8am. Sharp. That way I can do both. I'll try and use some of the information we find while I meditate," I sighed in defeat.

He vanished without another word. I really hoped that nothing supernatural would interrupt my date with Jesse tonight…it wouldn't surprise me if I went mad thinking about it.

Jesse and I decided to go to dinner and then a gallery opening. I hadn't been to one in years and Gina said (after she finally woke up) that her friend could get us on the list of one in Manhattan. I jumped at the chance, of course.

We were on our way to a cute little Italian restaurant that I remembered going to when I was younger…and kind of became friends with the owner after a ghost incident when I was 14. So I pretty much had a reservation as I walked in…which is kind of wrong but I didn't think we'd get one anywhere else.

I linked my fingers with Jesse's as we walked down the street toward it, me in my sexy black dress and him in another nice shirt I picked out for him and his good pants that hugged him perfectly.

I looked up and smiled. He felt my gaze and looked back, smiling mischievously. What was he thinking? I couldn't read his face and as I tried he turned his face away. I shook my head and realized we had arrived.

It wasn't very busy yet so we got a really nice table inside, in an intimate corner, which was sweet of Paolo. We ordered some sparkling white and I decided to make a toast. "Here's to us," I began.

"No…" Jesse interrupted. "Here's to you, my beautiful Susannah. For without you, we would never be sitting here…" he paused. "I can't tell you how much I have appreciated every moment with you and every thing you've done for me to give me the opportunity to be as happy as I am now…with you."

I blush profusely. "Must you do this to me?" I ask him, referring to my pink cheeks. He smiled and put down his glass, taking my hands in his. I leaned in close to him.

"So Querida…what are your thoughts on the wedding?"

I half-smiled and looked at our hands and then back up again, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I've been thinking about the venue…and I really think that the Mission chapel would be the perfect place. I don't know why I shrugged it off, because, I mean, it is the most appropriate place for us to marry, after all."

I don't think I'd seen him so happy since I'd said yes when he'd proposed. His face was practically a smile of its own agenda. He leaned over the table and kissed passionately.

I was caught off-guard but kissed him back with the same amount. "Oh, well, if you were gonna kiss me like that, I would've agreed earlier."

He chuckled at me, his large grin not leaving his face. "You have no idea how happy you have made me Susannah. The Mission has always been a family tradition and I just…"

I saw him tilt his head back, blinking away tears "I feel like if we were to marry there, it would be like this connection with my parents that I haven't felt in centuries…"

He paused and looked at me in the eyes. "And it would connect us all together. They would have loved you Susannah. It would be like…your welcoming into the De Silva."

That made me blush, looking down at our hands. "I would have been the biggest pain of a daughter-in-law to them."

I felt one of my hands being released and instead, my chin being pushed up slowly to face him.

"Never, querida," he cooed. "You are everything they would want as a daughter-in-law and more…and you make me happy which would be reason enough to love you." He pecked me lightly before the waiter came to take our order.

"Well, I expect Father Dominic will be ecstatic as well," I began because I was feeling too cliché in the flickering candlelight, talking about marriage. "People seem to like getting married on the beach these days which would probably get tiring."

He nodded with a smile.

"I'm just sad Paul won't be here for it," I paused, waiting for his reaction, which, as I suspected, wasn't the most pleasant but I pushed on through. "I know he has been so much of a thorn in our sides but he really taught me a lot about myself…what I can do." I took a chance and looked up at his expression. He wasn't totally angry…just had this glint in his eye. "Look, I'm in love with you…but he is also a huge part of who I've become…I mean, without him, we wouldn't be sitting here." I heard a soft sigh escape his lips as if he realised I was right.

"I know, Susannah, I really do owe him a lot, but I still don't trust him." I chuckled.

"I'm not saying I do, but we need to give him a break...we don't have long before his death is solved and he moves on. I know we always think about how great it would be if he wasn't around…" I paused and felt tears well up in my eyes. "But it's just like they say, you don't realize what you've got 'til it's gone…and there's gonna be this huge gap in our lives where Paul isn't trying to make our lives hell, and I'm seriously going to miss him." I bit my lip and began dabbing the small tears that had escaped with the corner of my napkin and smiled.

"Querida, I understand, it's ok. Don't cry," he whispered softly to me, reaching over the table to wipe off another tear.

And I just smiled at him, because I knew that deep down, he felt the same.


End file.
